Buon Compleanno
by white skylark
Summary: "Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting daripada tumpukan paperwork yang diberikan oleh Giotto padamu, Alaude." — CA. Warning inside!


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! milik Amano Akira. Cerita ini milik saya, white skylark.**

**Warning(s)**_**:**_ _shounen-ai_ (BL, boys love), _apakah ini fluff? _**entahlah saya juga gak tau. Ada OC.**

**Pairing: **CA (Cavallone Primo x Alaude)

* * *

Kalau di dunia ini ada skala yang dapat mengukur tingkat kekesalan seseorang mulai dari stadium 1 sampai stadium 4, maka tingkat kekesalan seorang Alaude sekarang sudah berada di stadium 4.

Bayangkan saja.

Melirik sedikit ke arah jam, sekarang sudah hampir jam duabelas malam. Pria dengan surai _platinum blonde _itu menatap galak ke arah balkon ruangannya.

Asal kau tahu, di meja kerjanya masih ada dua tumpuk _paperwork_ yang menjulang tinggi. Sudah jelas bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Tatapan matanya seakan menambah kesan '_jangan-ganggu-aku-atau-kuseret-kau-ke-penjara'._

Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan lengan kiri penuh rajah. Ya, dia. Korban tatapan galak Alaude malam ini.

"Kau datang kesini untuk menggangguku, _Cavallone_?"

Alaude akhirnya angkat suara. Suaranya terdengar dingin, sedingin es di Kutub sana. Orang biasa pasti akan merinding saat mendengar suara pendiri CEDEF tersebut.

Sayangnya Cavallone Primo bukanlah orang biasa.

Orang yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam _list _orang-orang yang dapat _menjinakkan _seorang Alaude— Vongola_ Cloud Guardian _generasi pertama—sudah jelas bukan orang sembarangan.

"Dingin sekali, Alaude. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan kekasihku, memangnya tidak boleh?"

_Ah_, iya.

Bos Cavallone _famiglia _generasi pertama—diketahui bernama Alfonso Cavallone—ini juga menyandang status sebagai _kekasih _Alaude. Entah memang benar begitu, atau Alfonso hanya seenak dengkul mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang tercinta sang _Cloud Guardian_ dari Vongola.

"Mengganggu. Pergi sana." balas Alaude galak.

Alaude tidak menyangkal ucapan Alfonso tadi dengan mengatakan '_Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, Kuda Jingkrak? Mati sana.'_ sambil memutar-mutar borgol di telunjuknya (dan dapat dipastikan kalau adegan selanjutnya adalah Alfonso terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah atau kepalanya terbenam di lantai), itu berarti apa yang dikatakan oleh Alfonso memang benar.

Alfonso yang sedari tadi terus-menerus mendapat respon tidak manis dan romantis dari kekasihnya pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jahatnya! Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku demi bertemu denganmu, _mio allodola_!"

Jika ini adalah acara _anime_, maka Alfonso sekarang sedang melakukan adegan menangis di tengah kegelapan dengan satu lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya—oh, jangan lupa dengan sedikit efek _bling-bling _dan bulir-bulir air mata yang terbang kesana kemari dengan efek _slow motion_.

Alaude menahan diri untuk tidak melempar meja kerjanya ke arah Alfonso saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau _paperwork_ yang ia miliki sekarang beranak pinak dan akhirnya terciptalah empat tumpuk _paperwork_.

Sudah dua hari ia tidak tidur karena tumpukan _paperwork_ sialan ini.

Persetan dengan _paperwork_, Alaude memilih untuk menginterogasi bos mafia keluarga Cavallone lebih lanjut.

"Katakan urusanmu dalam waktu lima detik. Melebihi waktu yang ditentukan, maka aku akan melemparmu keluar."

"EH—!"

"Satu,"

"T-tunggu, Alaude—!"

"Dua,"

"A-anu—,"

"Tiga,"

"A—aku ingin—,"

"Empat,"

_Mampus_.

"Li—,"

"—Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu!"

Selamat.

Cavallone Primo berhasil mengucapkan alasannya datang berkunjung ke ruangan Alaude malam-malam begini.

Cavallone Primo berhasil menghindari maut.

"... Hn?" Alaude mengerutkan kening, "Sesuatu?"

Alfonso tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang ada di ruangan Alaude, lalu tersenyum.

Sudah tepat tengah malam. Pukul 12.

Melangkah mendekati Alaude yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, lalu menarik tangan Alaude, mengajaknya berdiri.

"Apa yang—"

"_Buon compleanno, mi amore._" Alfonso mencium pipi kanan Alaude. Kaget, kedua mata sang _Cloud Guardian _agak melebar. Saat itu juga, muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Alaude.

"Terima kasih karena sudah lahir ke dunia ini, Alaude." Alfonso mencium Alaude lagi. Di pipi kiri, kening, kelopak mata, ujung hidung, dan terakhir... bibir.

_Wao_.

Alaude tersenyum kecil saat mendengar kata-kata Alfonso tadi, rasa kesal karena si Kuda Jingkrak telah mengganggunya larut malam begini pun hilang.

"Ternyata kau ingat ya, Cavallone."

Alfonso terkekeh pelan, kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Alaude. "Tentu saja aku ingat, Alaude. Mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulang tahun orang yang aku cintai?" jawabnya.

"_Ti amo, per sempre._" bisik Alfonso di telinga Alaude.

Sambil menutup kedua matanya, Alaude membalas dengan singkat, "Aku tahu."

Tersenyum lembut, Alfonso tahu bahwa Alaude juga mencintainya walaupun pria ber- _trench coat _ itu tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Alfonso mengelus pipi Alaude, menatap lurus kedua manik berwarna biru es milik Alaude, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. "_Nee,_ Alaude.."

"Hn— jangan membuang waktuku lebih banyak lagi. Tumpukan kertas itu bisa tidak selesai tepat waktu." Alaude berusaha mendorong Alfonso agar menjauh darinya, ia ingin kembali mengerjakan tumpukan kertas jahanam yang terpampang manis di atas meja kerjanya.

"Saat ini ada yang lebih penting daripada tumpukan _paperwork _yang diberikan oleh Giotto padamu, Alaude."

Alaude mengerutkan kening untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mata tajamnya menatap Alfonso yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Apa lagi yang diinginkan si Kuda Jingkrak itu? Apakah ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka saat ini sampai ke tahap— errr... lebih baik tidak usah disebutkan demi menjaga _rating_.

Sebelum Alaude kembali membuka mulutnya, Alfonso sudah berada di posisi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Bukan_, _bukan posisi yang ambigu seperti Alaude terbaring di lantai dengan posisi yang menggoda dan Alfonso berada di atasnya. _

Bertekuk sebelah lutut, Alfonso meraih tangan kiri Alaude, lalu menciumnya. Dengan senyumnya yang lembut, ia mengatakan,

.

.

.

"_Mi vuoi sposare_?"

* * *

_-fin-_

* * *

_Buon compleanno, Alaude!_

Entah ini emang tanggal ultah Alaude yang _official _atau bukan, yang saya liat di web-web sih _katanya _tanggal 6 Juli.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yang bener bener romance. Walaupun kayaknya ada humor _nyelip _

Karena Cavallone Primo itu bukan karakter official, jadi saya masukin kategori OC. Apa tidak apa-apa?

Saya pengen denger pendapat kalian semua tentang _fic _ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic _ini! Silahkan tinggalkan _review _kalau sempat.

**mio allodola: **_my skylark_

**buon compleanno, mi amore: **_happy birthday, my love_

**ti amo, per sempre:**_ I love you, forever.__  
_

**mi vuoi sposare?: **_will you marry me?_

Hasil trenslet dari gugel trenslet. **Entah bener atau enggak.**

_Ciao!_


End file.
